


Gut Feelings

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Mission Gone Wrong, Multi, Poly, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You have a bad mission that Leonard is going on. As you thought, this start to turn south quickly. You can’t do anything to help and just have to sit and wait to see if Leonard will be okay
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Gut Feelings

“Stay safe” You told Leonard as he pulled you into a hug, leaning down he planted a soft kiss on your lips. 

“Always.” Leonard replied. You didn’t like this mission. You had requested to spend a few more security officers but Jim had overridden it, saying there was no need for more then 2 and then refused to let you join it. 

“Do I get a goodbye kiss?” Scotty asked from behind you with a smirk. 

“I guess,” Leonard teased but pulled out of your hold and stepped over to the engineer and pulled him into a kiss. “Love you”

“Love you too. Listen to (y/n) and be safe.” Scotty never liked when either of you were on an away team. 

“I promise.” Leonard chuckled. “I think you two hate me going on away teams more than I do. This is just helping the locals with some medical problems, nothing will go wrong.”

“Alright, you aren’t going now” You said crossing your arms. “You just jinxed yourself.” 

“I’ll come back to you, I promise” Leonard emphasized again, kissing your forehead before leaving your quarters.

“I know I am probably being dramatic but I just have a bad feeling.” You sighed to Monty. 

“It’s okay to worry, but he’ll be okay” He assured you, pulling you into a hug as well. “Now I think we need to get going or we’ll be late to shift. 

You went to your station trying to ignore your worries, but your work wasn’t distracting you enough. You were rereading everything you had on the planet and aliens that they were helping to see if you could find any reason for your gut feeling. 

So far you hadn’t come up with anything and you had annoyed the officers that had been sent down checking in more often than you should. As you were looking over the planet’s scans you frowned when you noticed what looked like a small settlement that the aliens didn’t mention. As you looked into it further, you noticed it didn’t match the structures and designs of any of the known settlements. 

“Captain, I think I have something you might want to see” You said looking up to Jim from your station on the bridge. 

“What is it lieutenant?” Jim asked, getting out of his chair and walking over to you. 

“I was just looking over the planetary scans we took and I came across a village or settlement of some sort they didn’t tell us about.”

“I’m sure they just forgot about one of them.” Jim reasoned. 

“Maybe, but it’s only a few miles from where the away team was sent to, and it doesn’t fit into the structures of their other cities or villages.” You told him. 

“What are you saying?” Jim asked, confused. 

“It might be another race, or a subspecies. Our away team took a shuttle and that could easily have alerted them.” You speculated. 

“That might be a bit of a stretch Lieutenant.” Jim sighed, “I know you don’t like Bones being down there without you, but I think they’re fine.”

You frowned at Jim, you knew you were worried but this could be serious. You were still doing your job. “I just wanted to point it out, can I at least tell my two officers to keep their eyes out?”

Jim nodded, “Yes, granted, but that’s all for now.”

“Ensign Rogers come in” You were met with silence, which caused you to frown. “Ensign Rogers report.” There was still no answer. “Uhura, are you reading anything on the comms?”

Uhura took a moment to check but you saw her frowning and knew her answer. “No, I don’t hear anything.”

“Try and get communication back up.” Jim stepped in “Do we have their biosigns?”

“No they’re gone.” You couldn’t help but start to panic when you heard that. You tried hard to keep your calm. It was your job to work well under pressure and you knew you couldn’t let your relationship change that.

“Captain, should we send a second party down?” You asked, ready to call in the rescue team that is on standby. 

“Not yet,” Jim told you. “Uhura, can you get me through to the planet?” 

“No response.”

“Keep trying.” Jim ordered. He looked at you, you could see the worry in his eyes. “Get the rescue party ready.”

“Yes Captain, permission to join sir?” You asked, hoping he would send you down. 

“Denied Lieutenant, I need you here on the bridge.” You wanted to argue but you knew better. 

“Understood Captain.” He gave you a thankful nod and you called the rescue team. 

“Scotty, can you beam a team down?” Jim asked, praying there was no interference. The only reason the original team took a shuttle was because it made taking their supplies easier. 

“Aye sir,” Scotty said through the comms, just hearing his voice calmed you down a bit. “At your word Captain.”

“Send them down, as close to the shuttle sight as possible” Jim stated. 

“We lost their biosigns.” The ensign on the bridge announced almost as soon as the team would have materialized. 

“There must be a jam of some sort. Hopefully they can get the away team to the shuttle and fly it back” You said, knowing the team you sent were competent but still wishing you were there.

The bridge fell into a suspenseful silence, not much anyone could do but wait. You tried to keep yourself calm, reminding yourself that Leonard was smart and could take care of himself. He promised he would be safe and come home to you and Scotty and you knew he would do his best to do just that. 

“Captain, there is an object that’s leaving the planet’s atmosphere.” 

“On screen” Jim ordered. There was a collective sigh when you could see it was the shuttle pod that was sent down. “Try to get them on comms.”

“On it sir.” Uhura stated. “It’s weak sir but we have something, audio only.”

“Let’s hear it.” 

“Shuttle pod to Enterprise, we have the away team, We need a med team ready immediately, McCoy is in bad shape.” 

You felt like your heart had stopped, you tried to control your breathing and keep yourself focused. The entire bridge team went into action but you were frozen in place, imagining the worst for your boyfriend.

“Lieutenant.” Jim broke you from your haze. 

“What do you need?” You asked genuinely, you wanted something to distract you. 

“For you to take yourself to medbay. You’re no help here, go make sure Bones is okay.”

You wanted to protest but the look in Jim’s eyes didn’t allow it. “Okay.” You left your station and rushed off to Medbay. Medbay was pretty chaotic when you stepped in, and you quickly moved out of people’s way. 

You were about to interrupt a nurse when she came up to you. “You’re here about McCoy, right?”

“Yeah,” You nodded, swallowing your nerves. 

“M'benga is currently in surgery with him. It might be awhile, but you are welcome to wait here, we will tell you anything as soon as we can.” She told you with a reassuring smile. 

“Will he be alright?” You knew it wasn’t a fair question to ask but you couldn’t help it. 

“M’benga will do the best he can.” She answered before motioning for you to sit and wait. You did just that. Your brain was reeling. You knew from the way she answered the question that it wasn’t looking great, which made you sick to your stomach. 

“Is he alright?” You were brought out of your thoughts by Scotty’s voice. 

“I don’t know” You said, barely holding back a sob. “He’s in surgery right now.”

Scotty pulled you into his side, rubbing your arm. You buried your face in his chest, trying to calm yourself down. 

“He’s too stubborn to go out this easily.” Scotty tried to lighten your mood. You laughed slightly, which made Scotty smile. You weren’t one to panic much so he was trying to keep it calm for you. It did no one any good if you were both freaking out. 

You rested your head on his shoulder and waited. Neither of you said much, both too worried. As soon as you saw Dr. M’benga walking over to you, you shot up, Scotty right behind you, his hand resting on your shoulder. You tried to ignore the look that was in the doctor’s eyes or the fact that Scotty was preparing for the worst. 

“Leonard is out of surgery. It was touch and go for a while, but he pulled through” Geoff told you, not wasting anytime. You let out the breath you were holding. 

“Thank god,” 

“He’s not fully out of the woods, but he is stable for now and looking good.” He warned. “We’ll probably keep him here for the next couple of days.”

“Can we go see him?” Scotty asked. 

“Of course.” M’benga nodded. “He probably won’t wake up for a few hours, but you are welcome to stay here.”

“Thank you so much.”

He nodded and gave you a smile, “He’s in private room 2.” 

You and Scotty headed to his room, you were glad he got a private room but also knew that meant it really was bad. You couldn’t help the gasp as you walked in the room, just from his face, you could see bruises and scrapes all over him. 

“Oh god.” You barely heard Scotty from behind you. You were trying hard not to cry. You knew he was stable and he’d be okay now, but seeing him like this was scary. You suddenly understood what he went through. The amount of times you came back from missions like this. And sometimes he was the one who had to care for you. You would never understand how he did it. 

You and Scotty moved to the side of his bed. Scotty pulled up a chair, carefully taking Leonard’s hand in his own. You leaned up to Leonard, lightly tracing your fingers over his forehead, combing the stray hairs off his face. You bent down and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I feel like I owe you both an apology for the amounts of times I have been the one on the bed.” You said softly, joining Scotty and sitting in the other chair. 

“You have given us quite a few scares.” Scotty chuckled lightly, “But I’ve also had my fair shares of incidences” 

“That’s true,” You smiled at him. “I have no idea how he stays so composed when it’s us”

“It’s his job.” Monty shrugged, “And he knows if he lets his emotions overrule he’d be no help to us at all”

“Don’t let him hear you say he holds back his emotions,” You teased. “He might just think you’re comparing him to a Vulcan.”

Scotty laughed at that, “I wouldn’t dare!”

You two stayed by his side for the next few hours. Jim and Spock had stopped by to check on him and told you to let them know when he was up so they could visit. You told them you would. You were starting to feel the exhaustion of your emotions of the day hit you. 

Scotty also noticed and pulled your chair closer to his. “You can sleep, I’ll make sure to wake you up when Len does.”

You wanted to argue, you wanted to be awake when Len woke up but you were really tired, so you didn’t. “You’re the best” You gave Scotty a quick kiss before resting your head on his shoulder and closing your eyes. It wasn’t long before you were asleep. 

You woke up to the noise of soft talking. You grumbled, trying to bury your head further into Scotty, but when you heard a deep familiar chuckle, your head shot up. “Leonard!”

“Hey darlin’” He smiled at you. You happily returned the smile, before frowning and turning to Monty, backhanding his shoulder lightly.

“You told me you’d wake me up!” You pouted. 

“I told him not to.” Leonard defended. “You looked too peaceful and I didn’t want you to be disturbed.”

“Fine,” You were still pouting but you understood. “How’re you feeling?”

“Alright” Leonard assured you. 

“You gave us a real scare.” You said tangling your fingers in his. He gave them a squeeze. 

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Len said, “But I am okay. I promised I would come back and here I am.”

You nodded trying to hold back your tears thinking about the fact that he almost didn’t. “I think I finally know how I make you feel when I come back from bad away missions.” You added quietly. 

“Then I guess some good came from this.” Leonard said matter-of-factly. You gave him a soft glare. “Maybe you’ll be more careful then.”

“Oh I didn’t say that,” You winked at him then laughed at his furrowed brows. “If you promise to listen to me when I have a gut feeling, then maybe.”

“Promise” Leonard agreed. You leaned over and gave him a gentle, but needy kiss. Scotty followed suit. 

“We’re just glad you’re okay”


End file.
